Brains, Charm, Attitude
by secretfanficlover
Summary: A mysterious benefactor forms an elite team of Hogwarts Alumni Aurors for a secret mission. A CharliesAngel's AU


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1302

Title: Brains, Charm, Attitude

Note: AU! a mysterious benefactor forms an elite team of Hogwarts Alumni Aurors for a secret mission.

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Doctor Who Day: Write about teamwork.

* * *

Hogwarts

Hufflepuff Challenge: Prompt: Write a Charlie's Angels!AU

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked annoyed when she spotted Pansy Parkinson, a previous nemesis now head of search and rescue in the Auror department. Hermione had thought initially it was a position she wasn't qualified for, because of her prejudices.

"I can ask you the same thing, Granger," she retorted annoyed.

"Hey, Pansy, Hermione," Luna greeted them both like old friends. They two women just looked at her wordlessly.

"I suppose you both are here because you got messages as well?" Luna asked with a smile.

"Who is sending them?" Pansy asked, turning to her.

Then a man spoke from behind them. "It's a secret, you three have been chosen for an elite task force called the Angel's and your benefactor will be communicating through those self-exploding letters, with my help," he said. When they spun around to see Neville Longbottom.

"Neville! Hi!" Luna said excitedly, hugging him. The other two looked on in confusion.

"Why us?" Hermione asked, her eyes lingering on Pansy specifically.

"Well the boss says that you each have a unique outlook on things, and he wants the three of you to work together to help complete this mission," Neville tried explaining.

"So some rich man with a God complex wants us to do his dirty work?" Pansy muttered.

"Come now ladies," Neville said encouragingly.

Something about this all sounded strange to Hermione, but she knew she could back out if things became too strange. She trusted Neville and Luna, and Pansy, well she had her eyes open.

"Okay, so what do we do?" She asked. Neville handed them each a red envelope, that they recognized to be as from the same person as before. They opened the letters and silently read their briefings.

As soon as their eyes finished scanning the letters, they dropped them to the floor and the burnt, fizzling into ashes.

"Well there you go angels," Neville said. Pansy looked like she wanted to comment, but something in her letter seemed to give her pause. The details in Hermione's letter gave her enough information to know this mission needed more than just Aurors, and that was why the three of them had been called together like this.

"How will we get there?" Luna asked, looking around Diagon Alley like she expected Thestrals to appear.

"Just a second, he will be right here," Neville said grinning. They heard the roar of something large overhead, it sounded like a thunderstorm approaching, yet the sky was clear except for the large black flying motorbike that Hagrid was sitting on.

"Hi, Luna, Hermione, Pansy," he greeted smiling and stopped the engine.

"A convict's bike?" Pansy muttered.

"Oh shut up, Pansy," Hermione piped up annoyed.

"After Sirius Black died, Harry agreed that the motorbike should be used to help people," Hagrid explained. Hermione saw Luna's eyes light up in wonder.

"I liked Mr Black," Luna said to Hagrid, and he put his large hand on her shoulder.

"I know girl," he said before the two started to tear up and draw attention, Hermione decided to speak up.

"I don't think now is the time, Luna," she commented gently. Luna nodded, dabbing her eyes with a white embroidered handkerchief.

* * *

The three girls sat flying on the motorbike in silence; they had more than enough room for all three of them. They didn't say a word, they knew where they needed to go, and Hermione was taking them there. Their first mission was speaking to Luaranne Lestrange, who had become an Unspeakable with the Ministry. Hermione already knew her; she seemed like a nice enough woman.

Hermione knew when they snuck up on Miss Lestrange that the benefactor's suspicions about her were correct - she was selling out Ministry information. She worked in the vault that held the Prophecies, and rumour has it she would sneak people in to look at their own.

"You're up," Luna said with a grin as they parked the bike in the woods nearby.

Pansy took Polyjuice, transforming herself into Draco Malfoy, she wasn't sure why it needed to be him, but he was her friend and she was sure he would understand why they were doing it. She already knew the halls of the Unspeakables held a Prophecy about him, Draco had mentioned he had no interest in it before.

She walked up to Miss Lestrange, noticing only the smallest hint of family resemblance from Bellatrix who made her shudder internally. Even Pansy couldn't stand Bellatrix; she had always been one of the worst of the Death Eaters. She couldn't say she was disappointed to see her locked up and then subjected to the Death Eaters kiss.

"Miss Lestrange," she said, making her voice as similar to Draco as she could.

"Draco Malfoy, what an honour, sir," she muttered, holding out an eager hand for Pansy to shake.

"A little birdy told me you have some information," she said misleadingly. She needed the woman to take the bait, and she used every bit of her Slytherin cunning to make this woman hang on her every word.

"Of course, I assume the birdy told you my fee?" she asked in response. Pansy nodded, handing over a small gold pouch filled with galleons.

"Follow me then, Mr Malfoy," she said, stuffing the gold into her cloak.

"Miss Lauranne Lestrange, you are under arrest, the two ladies arrived from behind a nearby pillar.

"What in Morgana's name for?" she chuckled in a voice so chilling it made Hermione stand up taller and remove her badge from her cloak.

"For violating the oath of the Unspeakables," she said, brandishing her badge. The woman went pale, and then made a break for it. Hermione ran after her, but Luna was around the corner and cut the woman off, brandishing her wand like a sword at her neck.

"Don't make me," Luna said her voice different from anything Hermione had ever heard. She knew Luna had changed; she had done things, seen things, terrible things. The war changes people, and Luna was lucky that hardness was just an outer shell of who she was still inside. Lauranne tried to grab Luna's wand.

"_Petrificus Totalus_," Luna sighed instantly, and the body of the woman fell to the ground. Neville showed up, and he viewed the woman, she saw him shiver, he remembered that night in the Gryffindor common room, it was still there. The memory of Hermione using that to bind him.

Backup arrives soon after, and the girls were told what terrific jobs they had done, and complimented on their teamwork. Hermione wasn't quite sure, but she had a feeling they would become a good team. Although she had initial reservations about Pansy, she seemed like the badass the group needed.

Luna was scouting out Mr Burgin's place in Knockturn Alley, her assignment was to have a look and see if she couldn't get a job in his shop. The thought made her shiver, but she put a smile on her face and walked in, hearing the bell jingling as she shut the door behind her. Hermione and Pansy were the back-ups this time; she was the most charismatic of the three.

After she managed to find the artefact he had been hiding the ladies managed to put him out of business as well.

"Okay, I would have never admitted it, but we work together," Hermione said. Luna nodded in agreement.

"Maybe the two of you, sure, you two have the brains and the charm, what have I got?" Pansy asked annoyed.

"Attitude," Luna replied with a shrug, and all three girls laughed, wondering if their mysterious benefactor knew he would bring the three of them together through these missions.

* * *

"Well done, Longbottom," muttered the soft distorted voice of Charlie Weasley, from behind a large armchair facing the wall.


End file.
